The Unexpected Marriage
by Ladysphinx01
Summary: After a night of too much Firewhiskey James wakes up to find Lily in his bed, but what happened during the night doesn't matter as much as how the pair plan to deal with the consequences in the morning because when they woke up they were married.
1. Chapter 1

When the sun began its accent into the sky slowly piercing the pitch black night into shards of orange, red, gold, and purple it seemed like any other day. No one could have imagined the anguish and turmoil that would come to as the day progressed. Before the day draws to a close tears will be shed, dreams will turn into nightmares, and two people will discover that the harder you try to run away from your problems the bigger they become. But for now, it's just an ordinary day in the sun-drenched village of Godric's Hollow. This story begins not with a bang, but with a soft whisper of light.

If there was anything that James Potter could have wished for at that moment it would have been for someone to kill him and put him out of his misery. Ever since the first ray of sunlight had speared through his bedroom window it had felt as though someone, some vindictive person with no heart, was banging drums in the back of his eyeballs.

Groaning James threw off his bed covers and stumbled into his bathroom without opening his eyes, only vaguely acknowledging the fact that he was naked. When he reached the bathroom James pawed through the cabinet looking for the headache cure he knew had to be there. Finally after knocking half the cabinet's contents on the floor James found the little blue bottle filled with the potion and thought that he would cry with relief. Quickly swallowing half of the bottle's contents James bypassed the bathtub and headed to the shower to wait while the potion worked its magic.

Turning the spray on full power at a scalding hot temperature James stood under the spray and tried to make sense of exactly what had happened last night. As the water pounded down on him James had flashes of some of what had gone on last night, but none of it was clear. The last clear thought that James could remember from the previous night was arriving at Joel Fadden's 20th birthday party. Joel had been a Ravenclaw in the year above James when he had been in Hogwarts. Although in different houses the two had been friendly since James had bribed Joel with a plate full of strawberry tarts when he'd caught him out of bounds after hours coming from the kitchens.

And so when he'd received the invite James decided to go despite the fact the fact that Sirius had a date and Remus and Peter had to work, and were unable to go with him. But, that didn't explain why he'd drunk so much last night James loved hanging out with his friends sure, but he wasn't miserable without them.

As he was reaching out to the high ledge in his shower for shampoo a flash of last night cleared in his mind and James realized why he'd gotten drunk last night. Working the shampoo into a thick lather in his hair James could summarize the cause of his drinking binge in one word. "Lily," he said softly to himself.

Lathering body soap over his skin James thought over his behavior after seeing Lily again last night. It's not as though he hadn't seen her since Hogwarts' had let out, he had, but he'd been somewhat prepared for those meetings with his friends as a buffer. But seeing her last night had been a shock, though now that he thought about it, it shouldn't have been seeing as Lily and Joel were friends as well having been Perfects' together. But James hadn't thought of this at the time, all he could do was stare holes in the back of her head as she dancing with some bloke when he walked in to the party.

"I wasn't jealous," James muttered to himself. "I'm over her. Of course I am. I've been over her for almost a year now. I've got to be…no, no I am."

James had tried not to actively think about Lily Evans since they had broken up right after graduating Hogwarts'. It had come as a total shock to James who had thought that they were happy. He had even planned to propose, but never got the chance because according to Lily she hadn't been happy being with James as he was with her. And she said that she was tired of pretending that every thing was fine when it wasn't.

Those weeks and months after they had broke up James had gone over and over in his head their entire relationship and he just could see when Lily had stopped being happy to be with him, even up to their graduating day everything had seemed perfect.

_The Great Hall was packed to bursting with graduating Seventh Years', their families and friends. James was sitting with his friends on one side and Lily on the next in the third row from the front of the section filled with graduates with guests seated behind them. _

_The house table's were gone, replaced with hundreds of chairs and in place of the staff table was a makeshift stage and podium where Dumbledore now stood giving words of advice and encouragement to the students now leaving Hogwarts._

"…_You are now on the cusp of greatness, poised to set the world alight with the knowledge, cleverness, and courage that you have gained here at school. And perhaps one day you will be here again…as a teacher, parent, friend and remember 'Draco Do miens Nunquam Titillandus.'" Stepping back and raising his hands to either side of his head as if in cheer Dumbledore bellowed "To the class of 1978."_

_Immediately following that a large bang sounded and jets of water fountained around the room completely soaking everyone._

_With one hand stretched out to block some of the moisture Lily began laughing with the rest of her classmates at what had happened. Turning to her right Lily reached out and wrapped her arms around James' neck. Feeling his arms encircle her waist Lily leaned in until she could see each individual fleck of gold in his hazel eyes and their noses brushed. "I must say," she started her lips brushing against his "that was one of your best pranks Potter."_

_James chuckled against her lips, "Yea."_

"_Yea," and with that Lily closed the distance between their lips and kissed him deeply._

"_Hey, hey, hey, break it up this is a family event," Remus said as he reached the couple. "Spoilsport," James countered. Laughing at the boys as Sirius and Peter came over to join them Lily pulled up short when she realized what was being sprayed over their heads wasn't water after all. Shaking her head she looked at James and Sirius, who surely had to be the brains behind this idea, "Champagne, how on earth did you manage to get the Great Hall to drown us in champagne."_

"_Oh come now Lily love, you know a marauder never reveals his secrets." Sirius said with a grin on his face. "Besides this hardly counts as a drowning, a good soaking is all." _

_And reaching into his soaking wet robes to pull out his wand Sirius muttered a few choice words and the sprays of champagne abruptly stopped. "Well lads, I'm off, wouldn't want the lovely ladies of Hogwarts to leave without giving them the chance to say good-bye to me."_

_Turning back to Lily as Sirius was swallowed by the crowd James took her hand lacing their fingers together. "Come on," he said "lets go meet my-"_

James was abruptly pulled from his memories with a gasp escaped as a blast of cold water rained down on him.

"What the hell," he shouted turning back toward the shower knob only to encounter a warm, naked, female body. Looking up into green eyes James found his lips starting to turn up.

"You know you could have just tapped me, there was no need for me to freeze."

"Apparently there was," she replied pouting her full lips "I've been here for five minutes and you only just noticed me."

Wincing slightly to the punch she delivered to James' arm he reached out and cupped her cheek in his hand. "Sorry, Hannah love, I was lost in my head."

"Well lucky for you I'm a very forgiving person." Standing on her toes, her blonde hair plastered down her back Hannah began kissing James slipping her tongue past his lips to tangle with his. Wrapping his arms around her James ran his hands up and down her back before reaching behind her to shut off the water.

As James left her mouth and began trailing his lips down her soft throat he lost himself in the feel and smell of her, completely forgetting about everything that he was thinking about before she entered the shower.

As was often the case whenever James was with Hannah he couldn't think about anything but her and he didn't want to. Backing Hannah out of the shower, his lips never leaving her skin, James began to lead them both back into his bed room.

When he felt the bed touch the back of his knees James twisted around trading places with Hannah. Lifting his lips from where they had been nestled on her chest James placed his hand around the side of Hannah's neck, his fingers curling around her nape and his thumb above her pulse point feeling how much she wanted him.

Looking into eyes darkened by desire James softly kissed her on each cheek and then her lips, "I love you," he murmured against her lips.

"Of course you do."

Linking her arms around him Hannah pulled James close while falling backwards onto the bed. About to continue where they had left off a loud groan coming from beneath the tangled bedclothes on James bed interrupted them.

"Get off of me," said a disembodied voice from under them. Squealing Hannah began pushing at James' shoulders so that they could move. Jumping up from the bed pulling the sheets to cover herself, Hannah stood in front of James as a tousled head of red hair and bare shoulders poked out from beneath the blankets.

Recognizing the person in his bed color leached from James' face at an alarming speed. Feeling as though he couldn't breathe James opened and closed his mouth several times before he was able to croak out the only word he seemed able to at that moment.

"Evans."

**A/N: This is my first story on the net so I could really use your feedback...did you love it, or hate.**


	2. Explanations and Revelations

Chapter 2: Explanations and Revelations

No one said a word and no one made a sound, but to James the silence was deafening. He couldn't stop staring at Lily who was looking shell shocked as she leant against the headboard of his bed her knees drawn up in front of her and the bedspread tucked firmly beneath her arms.

For a moment James was thrust back in time, to a time when the biggest worry he had was whether or not it was worth a detention to skive off class, to a time when Lily was his girlfriend; at least until the shouting started and drew him firmly back to the present.

"I don't believe this! I DO NOT believe this! Lily Evans! LILY EVANS!"

Swinging away from the bed Hannah rounded on James like a starving hippogriff going after a rabbit and in a fluid motion her right hand came up and went whistling through the air to land with a resounding crack against James's cheek.

"Argh!" Jumping back James brought a hand to his already reddening cheek. "Come on Hannah, you can't really believe I knew she was there, or even why she's here."

"I don't know anything," Hannah responded with a derisive look at James' naked form. "Except that you clearly think that I'm no smarter than a pile of dragon dung." Blushing brightly James quickly put on a pair of boxer briefs that had been lying on the floor.

"Obviously there's been some sort of mistake, I mean if I had shagged Evans do you really think I would want to be with you afterwards.—No, no, no, no…I-I mean-"

The appalled look on Hannah's face caused James to start stammering. "I-I'm not saying she's a great shag or better than you or anything…n-n-not that I'm comparing…I-I-I-"

"Oh would you just shut _up_, Potter."

Startled, James looked back towards the bed to see that Lily had woken from whatever stupor she had fallen into when he and Hannah had fallen on her earlier and it didn't look like she was too fussed with keeping her two knuts to herself.

"Evans," James said warningly, but Lily acted as though she hadn't heard him.

"Look Reynolds," Lily continued looking to Hannah. "There's obviously an explanation for all of this, if you would _listen_ for a moment and stop being so bloody stubborn."

"How _**dare**_ you speak to me," Hannah interrupted, "You have _**no right**_ to speak to me you slag. None of you have the right to speak to me, I'm leaving, I've had enough. I hope you caught something nasty from her," she finished scathingly.

Bending down Hannah began to gather in her arms her clothes that were scattered around the room and turned to the door, she would have left if James hadn't stopped her.

"Hannah stop it, just stop it," James said running up to her snatching the bundle of clothes from her arms and throwing them aside and tried to grasp her shoulders, but Hannah had taken a hurried step backwards out of his reach. "Please," James implored his hands outstretched in front of him like a starving man begging for a bit of food. "Please."

His heart broke as he saw a tear Hannah had been trying so hard to keep from falling finally break free. It was quickly followed by another, until there were twin trails sliding down her face past her trembling lips to drip off the end of her chin.

"I love you—"

"NO!"

Hannah's shout had shocked James into silence. Furiously she began wiping at her face with the back of one hand as she used the other to hitch up the bed sheet that had begun to droop. "Don't you dare say that to me. People in love don't do this…they don't cheat…they don't shag other girls!" she gesticulated wildly with her free arm.

"And with _her_," Hannah turned to glare at Lily before looking back to James. Meanwhile Lily, who hadn't made a move to speak since Hannah had cut her off, nor had she moved as she was still huddled under the coverlet on the bed, continued to stare at the pair of them as though they were the main attraction in a particularly fascinating muggle picture show.

"You forget that I was there when things ended between the two of you. I was there when she _broke_ you, and yet the second she crooks her finger you go running to her side…just like at Hogwarts." Stepping around James she once again began to pick up her clothes. "I guess I was the stupid one to believe that you were truly over her."

Gathering everything in her arms Hannah turned towards the door, but stopped short when she heard James call her name.

"You can't leave," he said staring at the back of her head from across the room since she hadn't turned back around and was still facing the door. James knew that if she walked out of the door she wouldn't be coming back, and he needed her to come back. "I know this looks bad, but you have to believe me I never wanted any of this to happen. I am over her; I haven't thought of Lily Evans in almost a year, she's means _nothing_ to me. You, it's you, I love _you_…I love you Hannah and I swore to you that I would never hurt you."

"But you did," whirling around Hannah turned to face James once again. "You did hurt me, and it doesn't matter if you didn't want it to happen or not…it did and you hurt me and I just can't- I can't look at you right now. Every time I look at you I see you with her…I see you touching her, and kissing her… and I just _can't_-"

Chocking on a sob Hannah turned on her heel and ran out of the bedroom and down the hallway.

Guilt held James in place unable to move unable as he watched Hannah storm out. But as soon as it penetrated his brain that she was really leaving, for he could hear her stumbling down the stairs, James got himself into gear and raced out the bedroom after her.

She had a good head start on him and was halfway across the foyer when he reached the top of the stairs. Making his way quickly down the steps, and jumping over the last three, James began sprinting across the foyer as though there were bloodhounds at his heels and managed to make it to the door just as Hannah was pulling it open. He slammed his palm down on the wood forcing it back on its hinges with a bang and kept his hands between Hannah and the door blocking her exit.

It looked as though it had taken James a lot longer then a few moments to realize that Hannah had left the bedroom, because as he looked at her now she was fully dressed. So she must have had to stop long enough to exchange the sheet for the clothes she must've worn when she'd come over earlier. And he couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked.

James had Hannah trapped between his body and the door with his hands palm down on either side of her face, but she refused to turn around and look at him and continued to stare at the door as though it were the most fascinating thing in the universe. Taking a deep breathe drawing into him the scent that was so uniquely Hannah, James began to speak knowing that if he said the wrong thing there would be no second chances.

"I don't know what happened last night, the last thing I remember is showing up at the party, but with everything that was going on and too much firewhiskey I can't remember anything beyond that."

Heaving a sigh James took his hands from the door and drew Hannah around to face him and laced his fingers with hers, but her hands remained limp and unresponsive in his like a dead fish. Panic and dread mixed together to become a hot fist in his throat because Hannah like this was worse then her being angry because it meant that she couldn't bring herself to care anymore.

"But it doesn't matter what I do and don't remember, I hurt you in the worst way imaginable and I will never forgive myself for that. But I need you in my life Hannah; can you please give me another chance?"

Hannah was quiet for so long that James began to worry that he was so beyond her scope of forgiveness that she wouldn't even respond.

"You had other girlfriends while we were in school, even when you still fancied Evans." Blinking the remaining stubborn tears from her eyes Hannah looked up at James' and he felt that she was looking right into to him seeing everything he was feeling, everything he was.

"I used to feel sorry for those girls." Dropping her head Hannah continued talking to their feet. "I used to think 'don't they realize he doesn't really want them,' 'don't they see him staring off into space while their together and know he's thinking about _her_.' And as soon as Evans started to show just the tiniest bit of interest in you, you would dump what ever poor girl you happened to be with at the time and race to her side. Like a dog coming to heel."

It was the last bit delivered with scorn that had James flinching with embarrassment and shame because she was right James hadn't cared about those other girls, the only one who'd been able to keep his interest for more than five minutes back then, the only one he really _saw_, _had_ been Lily. But Hannah couldn't still think that way, could she; she had to know that she was the only one he thought of now.

Breaking free from James' hold Hannah moved away from him and into the front parlor to the right and went to stand in front of the front window. She stared out at the lawn and street laid out so perfectly in front of her. Curling her hands over the sill Hannah didn't continue speaking until she heard James enter the room behind her.

"When we began dating I was constantly pinching myself because there was no way that this amazing bloke would ever fancy me. But you did and I was _so_ happy, I was delirious."

Hannah turned to face James bracing her hands behind her.

"But no matter how happy I was or how many anniversaries we had celebrated together, I couldn't help wonder in the back of mind if I just fooling myself 'does he really want to be with me' or am I just like those other poor bints who would be dropped the moment _she_ crooked her finger. And I guess…well I guess I just got my answer."

"Hanna—"

"No, let me finish."

"But—"

James shut his mouth when he saw the cold look his girlfriend, Merlin he hoped she was still his girlfriend, was sending him.

"Lily Evans was starkers, _starkers_, in your bed and it doesn't take an agent from the Department of Mysteries to figure what had been going on there last night." Wincing at the mental image Hannah took a deep breath and went on, "when we were all up there," a vague waving of her hand towards the ceiling, "and Evans came out of the bedcovers I wanted to die…well no actually I wanted to kill you."

Tilting her head slightly to the right Hannah examined James intently like a nargle searching for jewelry and a small smile lifted the corner of her mouth.

"But you're here, if you wanted to be with her you would have let me walk out of here without a backward glance. But you fought for me with the pigheadedness that I fell in love with in the first place.

"But even that wouldn't have mattered, because actions speak louder then words, and well you'd just spent the night with her. Pissed or sober it doesn't matter James," she added when she say that he was about to interrupt again.

"I want to give us another chance because I saw your eyes. I saw your eyes as you looked at Evans up there, and I remembered that look. It was the same look you gave to Mary McDonald when you ended things with her because you thought you had a chance with Evans, it was like you didn't even see her anymore because your thoughts were on someone else."

Looking into James eyes once more Hannah continued, "When you refused to let me leave the house when you begged me for a second chance I looked into your eyes again, and you looked at me as though I were your whole world. And I thought how can I give up on someone who loves me so much."

Not daring to believe his luck James darted forward and enveloped Hannah in his arms burying his face in her hair, running his hands up and down her back as she nestled into him, just glorying in the fact that he was able to hold her again.

Trembling slightly Hannah pulled back so that she was able to look in to James' face, "I can't forgive you for what happened last night, not completely, but I'm willing to try because I don't want to lose us, I don't want to lose you, and what we have together, even if you are a stupid git," she ended with a smile.

Bringing his hands to cup her face James looked down into her face."Never. You could never lose me, you are my world. I'm sorry, so so sorry and I love you, so much." Lowering his head James brought his lips to hers and tentatively kissed her half afraid she would reject him. But he needn't have worried as Hannah lightly bit down on his bottom lip in punishment and drew it into her mouth and swept out with her tongue.

They had been snogging for a few minutes when Hannah broke the kiss their chest heaving and breathes coming in pants. "I have to go, I told my parents I would have lunch with them and it's getting kind of late."

"Okay," taking her hand in his James led her back out to the foyer to the front door and stole another kiss before opening the door. "I'll see you soon, I love you."

"I love you."

Closing the door behind Hannah James lent his head against the cool wood and thanked his lucky stars that that had not been any worse. But then a muffled bang sounded from upstairs and James realized that only half the battle had been fought and he still had to deal with Lily Evans, the girl who had broken his heart.

*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: I know there isn't much interaction between James and Lily in this chapter I had planned on it, but it took me down a totally different route. I had planned it one way, but as I was writing it was like Hannah tapped me on the shoulder and said "that's not how it's supposed to go". But you will definitely see more of Lily next chapter. Anyway I let me know what you thought about this chapter, I live for REVIEWS! :)


End file.
